Surrender
by MotatoPotato
Summary: SJ. Vignette 11. Sam, Jack, and the Asgard sculpture from hell.


**Title: **Surrender

**Author: **MotatoPotato

**Spoilers: **_SGA; _the Return pt. 2, Grace Under Pressure, Echoes, Letters from Pegasus. _SG-1: _Pegasus Project, 8-10

**Season: ** 10

**Warnings: **SJ Ship. Companion to '_He Said, She Said'. _Some language, mild sexual situations, teeny bit of violence.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sadly. I only twist what is there.

**Notes: **This is eleventh in a series of same universe vignettes. Reference to vignette 2, '_Ambush_'

**A/N I changed the scene with McKay a bit. I realized I do sorta like McKay and I was being a bit melodramatic. So I shifted some things. Hope you all still like it! Yes, it's meant to be a little weird:)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack nipped her finger wickedly as she shoved a triangle of toast in his mouth. She slapped his hand in mock reproach, only to straighten and glare as he rose up and loomed over her. They stared unflinchingly for what seemed hours. At least until the fourth Froot Loop found its way to her forehead, ultra covertly, bouncing smack between her eyes. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how he was doing that without her detecting it.

So, still staring at his expressionless face trying desperately not to laugh, she lifted her toast with slow, deliberate movements, smearing jam and crumbs across the General's face.

His expression didn't change except for a single blink and a slight cock of his head. She recognized the warning signs. She was about to end up dunked in syrup before she had a chance to take her next breath. How to defuse?

It was all Jack could do to keep his features schooled as Sam mischievously darted her tongue out, slowly undoing the damage her toast had done.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!" Neither officer spared a glance at the startled young woman and the equally surprised young man beside her.

"Hi Cassie; Dave, "Jack said conversationally. "Toast?"

A muffled cough of concealed laughter escaped Sam. "Dammit Jack! You win again!"

He smiled smugly as the young couple entered the kitchen. "And yet, you're now over there." The line between his eyes deepened. "That's just not right."

Sam burst into a full fledged bout of mirth at the almost petulant (?!) look on his face. Cassie just rolled her eyes and grabbed her boyfriend's arm. "Let's eat out on the porch."

Jack fluidly moved to her side standing, with arms barely brushing, close to her. They watched the two college kids settle on the benches with their juice, smiling and whispering. Sam bumped her shoulder to his. "She's just so..."

Jack grimaced. "Yeah. But Cassie will be fine."

Sam sighed. "Yeah." Jack looked at her a long moment. She moved to the table and sat with the crossword, while Jack contented himself with the comics and the rest of Sam's battered toast. They sat in silence except for the low murmur from the backyard and the rustling of newspaper.

They both of them, though each far happier in action-oriented situations, were lost in the peace of feeling truly still.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel sat on the grass, his trusty crutches by his side watching Jack, Dave, Teal'c, Cam, Vala and Cassie playing three on three basketball. Sam sat beside him watching the playful shouting and bantering. She heard Jack howl and then growl a loud "Easy!" She missed Cassie's taunting reply.

Though she thought it was related to the slight desk tummy Jack was getting. Sam personally loved it. He was still solid and muscular, but the extra weight added a delicious leverage that Sam was _not_ complaining about. Not that she'd ever bring it up -Jack didn't really care- but she would feel mean making a comment.

Jack was still the hottest man she knew. In fact, she thought age had been kinder to him than anyone she'd ever met. Damn him he looked better the older he got! She wasn't blind. She saw the looks he drew, wherever they went, oblivious as he may be.

The thing was he was the whole package. Sure, he was a little flawed and a bit damaged, but he made the most of what he had, did the best he could with a sarcastic, humorous point of view that made things livable. A humor that never failed to brighten her day, no matter the circumstance.

He was her strong, caustic, astute, utterly endearing silver-haired hero.

Daniel interrupted. "Stop it."

She looked over surprised. "Stop what?"

He scrunched up his face. "I can hear you jumping him. And it's gross."

Sam burst into startled laughter. "I'm not even gonna ask."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked at her husband's damp hair. She liked him freshly showered, but she also liked him dirty and sweating, like he had been after the basketball game. Rawr.

They had all been looking forward to the SGC shindig held aboard the Daedalus that evening. Actually, it was medal presentation ceremony. Jack had been sent by the President with medals for John Sheppard, Sam Carter, and Cam Mitchell. He also had special awards for the non-military members of both teams. Not that anyone but him knew that.

"What are you smirking at?" He looked at his wife as she spoke, hardware dripping from her blues.

"Just picturing Mary Steenburgen in your uniform."

She huffed and smacked him. "So what else is new?"

He grinned boyishly. "Don't even try to pretend you don't imagine Sean Connery in mine."

Sam turned bright red.

"Ah-HA! I _knew_ it!"

She muttered quietly.

He turned, tilting his head towards her. "What was that?"

She glared. "I don't imagine Sean Connery in your uniform."

He gave her an exaggerated eye roll. "Whatever…"

"I imagine _you_ in your uniform and Sean Connery in his 007 tux. At first anyways."

Jack spluttered. "Carter - _YUCK_."

She laughed soundly, helping him knot the tie he had messed up with her revelation. "I think it's the dimples. They're a lot like yours you know?"

"Carter!"

"Or maybe it's that accent. Scottish men are just so…Ooomph!" Sam found herself pinned solidly against the wall, Jack doing everything in his sinful power to distract her. Mission accomplished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later Sam and Jack were beamed from the SGC into the converted glider bay of the Daedalus. Sam felt like she should be cranky. She had managed to get so much dust on her dress uniform that it was now completely unwearable. She sent a dirty glare at Jack who, using her as a pillow, escaped with perfectly pristine blues.

So, she found herself grateful for the fact the invite stated uniforms or evening wear. She would have much preferred the former, but means justified the end in this case.

She smiled at Jack who was smiling crookedly at her, affection obvious in his eyes.

"You look…wow…" He said appreciatively, scanning up and down every inch of the long, low cut, blue gown. "I'm sorry about your uniform…" His eyes twinkled at her.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh, obviously." But she smiled back at him. He was just usually too frustratingly adorable and mischievous to be angry with for long. Quite a feat for a fifty-something USAF General.

His large hand caressed her back. Then looked down at her rather anxiously. "Geeks, six o'clock!" She bit her cheeks to hide the grin.

She took pity on him. "I'll come find you in a little bit." She had to let a chuckle loose at the expression of relief on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack wandered over to the table laid out with hors devours and made a face when he noted the distinct lack of cake. Damn Air Force and their carrot sticks. He grabbed a glass of punch instead.

Col. John Sheppard and Rodney McKay came up beside him, lifting their own glasses of punch.

"Welcome back Earthside, fellas." Jack drawled. He liked Sheppard. McKay, well McKay had definitely saved Jack and Woolsey's collective asses, not to mention the whole of Atlantis from the Atlantian Replicators in a distinctly Carteresque maneuver. He was a good guy. Good team member. But the man was just so…full of himself.

Although, his hilariously creepy message to Carter two years ago kept Jack laughing for hours. He found the man's cocky obsession with Sam and his own intelligence highly amusing.

"General, nice to see ya again." Sheppard smirked.

McKay was craning his neck and searching the crowd until John smacked his upper arm. "Oh yeah hi."

Jack gave Sheppard a laughing smile. "I wonder who he's looking for?"

Sheppard grinned back. "I haven't told him, you know."

Jack rubbed his hands together. "Excellent." His smile grew wider. "Well, now that we have the evening's entertainment planned…"

It was then McKay turned back. "Is Col. Carter here?"

Jack nodded solemnly, almost cracking a childish grin when he saw Sam making her way over to him. He almost felt bad, she really disliked Rodney. But he knew she'd see the humor in the situation.

John leaned in closer. "Did you know that Rodney named a whale after Sam?"

Jack let out a bark of laughter. "What?"

"Did you also know his real name is Meredith?"

Jack couldn't help it. He leaned over, hands on thighs, laughing. "Thanks, I so needed that!"

She did the subtle Carter equivalent of an 'Oh _Fuck_!' reaction. Her shoulders squared and she refused to acknowledge Rodney was there as he made his way quickly over to her. He of course assumed she was coming to talk to him.

She sighed looking longingly at her husband, despite the blatant amusement he had plastered on his face like a blinking neon light. That ass. He would pay.

She nodded politely at McKay, wishing she had that lemon Cam was carrying around when they were in the Pegasus galaxy.

Sam tuned out after the "God you were so sexy underwater. Even if it wasn't really you…"

Jack finally rescued her reluctantly by announcing the ceremony was about to begin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Jack enjoyed the surprised reactions from the non-military members, especially the non-earthling types, he went to go spend some time with his wife. After all they really didn't get an abundance of time together.

He went over to where she was examining a strange metal sculpture. Invading her personal space, sliding his hands firmly around the sheer fabric encasing her waist. He leaned in and let his breath caress her ear. She shivered and then jumped as he playfully poked her side. "Jack!" Damn, he wished she'd growl more often. Just really...hot.

All Rodney saw was Carter. He hurried over to get a word in, unfortunately tripping and hitting the weird Asgard sculpture's stand. Jack who had stepped away to help Rodney off the floor suddenly realized the sculpture was coming down.

Carter was looking down at McKay, absorbed in thought. Under the damn thing.

Jack didn't think before he acted.

Then he was on the ground, covering a startled Sam. With part of a sculpture skewering his back.

He was furious.

When he had been helped up, he shook off attempts to examine his torn back, he moved menacingly over to McKay.

John, Ronan, Teyla, and the rest of SG-1 watched in stunned fascination. Jack frankly looked terrifying, a look only Daniel, Teal'c and Sam had seen.

Rodney quailed. "What the hell were you doing, exactly?" Jack spoke quietly, his eyes devoid of warmth.

"I uh, I wanted to speak to Col. Carter."

"So you thought you'd run amok?"

Sam was glaring now, eyes raking over the damage marring Jack.

"Yes well…"

Jack glared fiercely at McKay. And kept staring for another five minutes.

McKay was a nervous wreck.

"Comprende?" Jack finally spoke.

"Yes…" Rodney nodded his head frantically.

"You could have killed _someone_." Jack's tone made Rodney shiver.

Suddenly McKay realized Jack wasn't talking about himself.

"McKay, you're a decent guy. Smart. Annoying, but smart. Just be careful next time you go around knocking things down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John stood next to Rodney as he watched Sam gently leading Jack out of the room for a quick transportation back to Earth.

John smiled wickedly. "Oh, true love..."

Rodney whipped his head around. "What?"

John smiled. They're still acting like newlyweds after nearly two years. I think that qualifies." He smirked at McKay's face.

"She married that guy?! That old gray haired geezer?!"

"I know Rodney."

"Dammit! But she's so hot!"

Sheppard rolled his eyes and turned back to Daniel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack groaned as Sam tried to stem the bleeding. "What is it about you that inspires asinine attempts to take me out by your admirers?" He grimaced. "And why do I always end up bleeding?"

Sam smirked. "This is the only time I can remember."

Jack glared and pointed to a patch of scars on his temple. "Pete and his whisky glass." He cocked his head. "God that burned."

Sam suppressed a laugh. "Oh yeah."

Jack went back to glaring. "One of these days…"

They walked into the infirmary, Sam waiting by Dr. Lam's office.

"OWW! WHAT THE _HELL_!!" She heard a scrambling and a pained 'Oooof.' Then Jack yelped again. "GET _OFF_ ME!"

There was a silence that seemed to stretch on and on, interrupted by a much softer grumbling. "I'll show you a bad touch, you sadistic harpy."

Sam burst into raucous laughter,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had been home from the infirmary for a week now.

Jack shifted uncomfortably as the pain in his back blazed with an accidental back-to-chair contact.

//Wow. This sucks. //

He was going stir crazy. Sam entered the room. He smiled. She was unhurt and for that he could handle the pain.

"I'm going to the grocery store. Need anything?"

Jack growled. "Yeah. A jailbreak."

She smiled at him, affection singing through her veins. "Okay, come on."

He stood his face lighting up as she came to stand in front of him. "Anything for my hero." He tried to protest, but the words died on his lips as her tongue darted to the hollow of his throat. He moaned and tried to move his arms around her, only to growl in pain.

She pushed him down onto the couch, sitting so his back was straight. He tried to move but she stopped him. Their eyes met. Her blue depths held desire. They clearly told him not to move. He was a little confused but did as she asked.

"My very own white knight…" She breathed on his skin softly as she released him gently. He sucked in a breath as he felt the damp heat of her mouth hovering.

All he could think was //Thank god Cassie and Dave are at Daniel's// and then a string of incoherent colors and sensations. He'd never experienced the like in all his years. Forced to passively acquiesce, he simply felt and did not do. It was new. But it wasn't bad.

They often switched roles in the bedroom, or simply fought for dominance. But there was something about one person giving wholly and freely without receiving that heightened the experience.

Sam scraped her teeth along him eliciting a rough ragged cry. He accidentally hit the back of the couch as she pulled him in fully. The combination of the intense pain and the intense pleasure ripped a jagged hole in the control he _never_ entirely relinquished. Until this sweet moment.

He screamed. Loud, powerfully raw, male, primal. Thrown over in wild submission. A desperately erotic sound she had never heard the likes of threw Sam into a dizzying tailspin of frantic need. She reached down as she swallowed him, flicking her clit. She came at his freely abandoned control; the way he totally put himself in her hands. She shook at his knees as he continued to convulse.

She finally raised her head from his lap. "Holy FUCK."

Jack, still shaking, eyes dazed, grunted. "You are…"

Her hazy eyes caught the beautiful dark depths of his own. "You are…"

They smiled at each other, a soulful smile conveying what their vocabulary could not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack stood by the counter. He had a secret weapon. Ha-ha. She stood, trying to calculate his next tactical move.

They sized each other up, starting to circle warily. Jack blatantly cheated then, catching her eyes and sending the steamiest look she had ever seen. Her legs nearly gave out. Before she realized he had darted for it.

Snatching the beer that stood between them, cool, coveted, sweating, on the table.

He crowed in triumph as Sam glared. "YOU CHEATED!"

He smiled smugly. "Can I help it if you're sex crazed?"

Her mouth fell open. "That's it!" She grabbed a leftover piece of Cassie's birthday cake and smeared a frosting mustache on Jack.

He rumbled dangerously as he advanced, holding his weapon.

She yelped as he sprayed her with the whipped cream canister. She knocked him backwards, minding his still tender back.

They were nipping and tasting hungrily.

"EEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Jack started chuckling as Sam's head fell to his chest.

Cassie stared, shocked and amused. "Jesus Christ! You guys are acting like the kinkiest newlyweds on the planet. Only you're not newlyweds."

Dave just gawked.

Sam started to giggle.

Jack grunted derisively.

"So what?"

Sam smiled brilliantly.

//My hero. //


End file.
